


Grief

by BecaAMM



Series: A/B/O Appreciation Day 2017 [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Tony Stark, Miscarriage, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Tony thinks of his grieving.





	Grief

Tony ran a hand over his face, trying hard to clean his own mind.

Grief.

He would never believe if someone told him years ago that he would be grieving over this.

You were laid on the bed, asleep. Your hand covered your still present bump. It was small - you could still hide it with loose fitting clothes - even in your fifth month of pregnancy. Tony often had caught himself dreaming about you large and round. His Omega, swollen with his pup.

The moment you told him you were pregnant, he was radiant. He announced to the whole team, threw a large party and planned a high tech nursery to the baby. The lonely Alpha finally had everything he had had dream for years in secret.

When you woke up bleeding, he grabbed his fastest car and rushed to the best hospital with the best doctor. There was nothing to do. The baby had a malformation problem the exams couldn’t detect. It was  _his_ fault. He just knew that.

“Tony.” You whispered, and he looked at you. Your eyes were just a little bit open, staring at him. You hand was over your stomach, and you were  _begging_ for him to come could.  You  _needed_ him.

He stood up silently, pondering if he should lay down by your side.

He couldn’t. He needed to think, to pull his mind out of the pain. He couldn’t look at you, not now,

“Sleep.” He leant down and kissed your forehead. “I’m going to the lab. I’ll be back soon.”


End file.
